Can't Stop Making Excuses
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Regina wants to spend time with Emma, but can't muster the courage to just say that. Instead she makes excuses to see Emma. Regina a bit OOC in this story.


**First Excuse**

Regina took the pan of ziti out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool. As she busied herself preparing the garlic bread and the rest of the meal she sighed in apprehension, hoping that her plan worked.

While Regina would fully admit she had grown used to being by herself, she'd be lying if she said she didn't like spending time with Emma. Despite the two of them being enemies when she first came to town, Emma had now grown into a valued friend to Regina, and was now someone whose company Regina greatly enjoyed. There were even times they were together when Regina wondered if it was possible for their relationship to develop into something more.

However, there was one thing about them that Regina had just recently come to realize. And that was that they never just hung out together. Meaning whenever they got together it stemmed from some other issue, such as teaming up to save the town, or her teaching the blond magic, or because of something involving their son. Even activities like sharing a meal or grabbing coffee and just talking always occurred because of some other event that preceded it. They never just called one other or stopped by and asked 'do you want to spend time together and do something?' There always had to be a specific reason for them to be together. And it had been like that for so long that Regina couldn't simply break their established pattern. So since there currently wasn't a crisis that required them to team up, she would have to be creative if she wanted to see Emma.

Once the bread was done and everything was ready she picked up the phone and dialed the Sherriff's station. "Emma. It's Regina."

" _I know. You do know your name comes up on my phone when you call, right?_ "

She inwardly groaned as she continued. "Right. Anyway, I need you to come over to my place right away. There's something I need from you regarding our son."

" _Okay, sure. I was just about to leave the station. I can be over in a few_."

"Okay, see you then," Regina said before hanging up. She felt a little guilty at using her son to get Emma to come over. But she was sure he wouldn't mind since it meant both his moms would get to spend time together.

About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Regina answered it and stepped aside so Emma could come in. "So what's wrong with Henry? Is he in trouble?"

"No, nothing like that," Regina replied as she picked up a piece of paper from the counter. "I need you to sign a permission slip. His class is going on a field trip to the power plant and he needs permission from his parents so he can go."

Emma frowned as she took the paper, seeing Regina's signature at the bottom of it. "You couldn't have just signed it yourself?"

"I could, but I didn't want you to feel left out in parenting duties," Regina replied, hoping it didn't sound as stupid out loud as it did in her head.

Emma looked at Regina for a moment before picking up a nearby pen and adding her name under Regina's signature. "There you go. And in the future, I hereby give you permission to fully decide if Henry goes on any class trips. I'll see you later."

"Wait," Regina said, trying to act like she just came up with the idea. "Since you're here, would you like to stay for dinner? Henry's at a friend's house and I forgot he wasn't going to be here tonight, so there's plenty of extra food."

Emma gave Regina another look before smiling. "Sure, I'd love to have dinner with you. What are we having?"

"Baked ziti in Bolognese sauce, with garlic bread and salad."

"Sounds delicious," Emma said as she took off her jacket and joined Regina in the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So full," Emma moaned as she collapsed on the living room couch. "I can barely move."

"You didn't have to have three helpings," Regina replied as she sat next to Emma.

"I couldn't help it, that ziti was amazing. You're not even from this realm and you cook better than some of the restaurants I've been to in Little Italy."

"Thank you Dear," Regina said as she took a sip from her wine glass.

Emma rubbed her stomach as she decided to voice something she had wondered for a while. "Was it weird for you to come to this world after being a queen and suddenly have to cook?"

Regina swirled the wine in her glass as she contemplated Emma's question. "Not particularly. I always wanted to try cooking, but between my mother thinking it was low class and then having servants to do it, I never got a chance. So I was glad to do it for myself when I came here. I had some difficulty with appliances at first. I actually screamed the first time toast popped up in the toaster, and I will deny it if you **ever** repeat that to anyone," she sternly said as Emma laughed at that.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Emma replied with a giggle. She chuckled at that image as she picked up the remote and began scrolling through Netflix. "What's something you'd like to watch?"

"Let's see…I like SVU," Regina replied at seeing the show come up.

"Sounds good." They playfully debated for a bit on which episode to watch before picking one from one of the earlier seasons. As the show started Emma moved closer to Regina, where she almost unconsciously rested her head on Emma's shoulder. _You're not cuddling_ , Regina tried to tell herself _. You're Regina Mills, former queen and mayor. You don't cuddle._ But despite her declaration, she didn't move from her position. Instead she inched herself closer to Emma as they settled in to watch the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Second Excuse**

Emma looked up from her paper work (or more accurately, her game of paper ball basketball) at the familiar click of high heels approaching her. She straightened up as Regina came into view. "Hey. Just finishing up that paperwork."

"I'm sure you can take a break from tossing paper into the wastebasket," Regina stated. She tried not to smile at Emma's sheepish expression as she continued. "I came to see if you're free tonight. Henry wants to see a new horror movie, _Cheerleader Camp Sleepover Slaughter_. Since its rated R I told him I would see it first and then decide if it's appropriate for him. I wanted to ask if you would accompany me.

"You want me to go to the movies with you?" Emma asked.

"I want you to be a active parent in our son's life by seeing if a film is acceptable for him to watch or not."

"Alright, I'll go with you and be active and stuff."

"Okay then. There's a showing at eight. Do you want to get dinner at Grannies first?" Regina asked.

"Sure. It's a date," Emma replied.

 _It's not a date_ , Regina thought. _We're just being good parents and viewing a potentially dangerous film before our son watches it._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Emma stated as they exited the theater.

"The killer swung an ax into a girl's chest and then decapitated her. That's horrible."

 _Says the woman who used to rip people's hearts out and crush them_ , Emma thought. "So it had some violence in it."

"Some violence? It was a bloodbath. And that scene when the girls walk naked through the woods and go skinny dipping. It was basically porn. I don't want Henry exposed to that."

"He's a teenager Regina. I'm sure he'd have no problem seeing that scene. Come on, don't be one of those parents who think any bit of sexuality is going to scar their child."

Regina's shoulders bristled at being reminded that her son was growing up and was closer to becoming a man then being her little prince. "Fine. But that stupid naked scene aside, I still think the movie is too violent for Henry."

"The kid's survived being put under a sleeping curse, having his heart ripped out by Pan, and going to the underworld. I think one horror movie isn't going to scar him. Besides, if you say yes he'll think of you as the 'cool mom'."

Regina couldn't help grinning at that, since she was well aware she was much sterner in parenting then Emma was. "Okay, fine. He can watch the stupid movie."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Third Excuse**

"Do you hear anything?" Emma asked.

"Not yet. It might be over there," Regina said as she pointed ahead.

It was a week after the two of them had gone to the movies, and once again there was no specific reason for Emma to spend time with Regina. So Regina decided to 'invent' a reason and came to the station stating that she heard there was some creature spotted in the forest and they should go check it out. Her plan was almost ruined when David said he would accompany them, but luckily Emma told her father they could handle it and he should stay behind in case another problem occurred else ware.

"Do you have any idea what was spotted? Spirit, wood nymph, werewolf?" Emma asked, still having trouble with the fact that those were acceptable answers in this town.

"No idea."

Emma frowned at how vague Regina was being about this whole thing. "How did you hear about this when it wasn't even called into the station?"

"Someone called the mayor's office to report it," Regina said quickly.

"Who called?"

"I don't know. They chose to remain anonymous. Stop asking me questions, we're here to protect the town," Regina said defensively.

"Sorry your Highness," Emma said sarcastically. Regina glared at Emma as the two women made their way through the woods. She was about to remind Emma that the correct term was 'your Majesty' when she tripped on a root. Before she fell flat on her face Emma managed to grab hold of her arm and steady her. "Easy there."

"Thank you," Regina replied.

"You might want to invest in sneakers if you're going on strolls through the woods," Emma said as she raised her eyebrows at Regina's heels.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking in these woods in heels. That was just a slight misstep."

"Fine. Choose fashion over practicality," Emma replied.

As they continued walking Regina noticed that Emma was still holding onto her hand. She felt like she should say something, but was afraid it would become weird if she called attention to it. Instead she stayed silent as they walked through the woods, inwardly thinking how nice it was for them to walk through the woods holding hands, and hating that once again she had to lie to get them to do something together.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Fourth Excuse**

Regina nodded at the boxes of envelopes in her office. She was sure this was her best excuse in 'operation spend time with Emma' (why should Emma and Henry be the only ones to have operations?) Every year she sent out a newsletter to the people of Storybrook, stating new town zoning laws and other updates. She and her secretary would stay late one night to stuff envelopes and deliver them to the post office so they could be sent out throughout town. But this year Regina would have a different partner help her in this task.

"Evelyn!" she called out. "Can you come in here?"

"Yes Madam Mayor," her secretary said as she came into her office. "Your 2:30pm meeting tomorrow was pushed back to 3pm so it wouldn't overlap with your 1:30pm meeting. And I know tonight's envelope night, so I made sure I'm free."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. You're services will not be needed tonight."

Evelyn stared at Regina in disbelief. "Am I being fired? Because I have served the mayoral office faithfully for years. Even after the curse lifted I stood by you when everyone else wanted your head on a pike."

"Evelyn, came down. You're not being fired. Sherriff Swan wanted to help sent out the newsletter this year, so there's no reason for you to stay late too."

"Sherriff Swan?" Evelyn asked in confusion.

"Yes. Since there are several new residents living here now, she felt this would be a good way to familiarize herself with everyone's addresses," Regina hastily explained. "Since we're going to be starting this soon why don't you leave early today. Take the night off and enjoy yourself."

Evelyn looked at Regina in surprise, since the woman rarely let people go home early and was never this nice to her staff. Fearing she'd change her mind Evelyn hastily thanked the mayor and let herself out, assuring her she'd be in first thing tomorrow morning.

Regina waited until she was sure Evelyn was gone before dialing Emma. "Emma, its Regina. I need you to come to my office right away. It's an emergency."

" _Okay, I'll be right there_."

Regina barely had time to hang up before letting out a yelp as Emma materialized in a puff of gray smoke and almost collided with her. "I didn't mean literally right this second. You could have walked here."

"You said it was an emergency. And I wanted to practice poofing ."

"For the last time, stop calling magically transporting yourself 'poofing'. And if you practice anything, it should be materializing someplace others aren't standing."

"Fine," Emma groaned. "So what's wrong now?"

"I need your help in sending out the mayoral yearly newsletter. My secretary was supposed to help me, but she fell ill and had to leave early."

"She left early because she was sick?" Emma asked doubtfully.

"That's right. And I need to stuff and address envelopes for everyone in town. So do your civic duty and help your town," Regina practically demanded.

Emma sighed deeply before taking off her jacket. "Fine. But if we're going to stay late we can't work on an empty stomach. Chinese good for you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't know there was this many people in this town," Emma moaned as she stuffed yet another envelope.

"Need I remind you you patrol this town every day. You should have a good idea as to who lives here by now," Regina pointed out. "Besides, we're almost done."

Emma looked at the list she had before addressed the envelope in her hand. "Who the heck is Mrs. Ghans?"

"She used to be Mother Goose in the Enchanted Forest. Now she runs the daycare center here," Regina explained.

"Aw," Emma said, having seen the woman by the daycare, but never knowing her name. "Was she a giant goose in your realm?"

"No," Regina said, letting out a chuckle at that image.

Emma smiled at Regina's response and decided to push it further. "With a bonnet and clogs," Emma said playfully, giggling as Regina tried not to laugh. "Herding all the children so they can gather her grain to eat."

With that both woman began laughing hysterically. They kept up for several minutes before trying desperately to stop, which only ended up setting them off again.

"I've never heard you laugh like that," Emma said as she finally calmed down. "It's adorable."

"I'm not adorable," Regina replied with a huff. "I'm powerful and scary."

"Maybe to others, but I don't see you like that. To me you're caring and protective of those you care about. Not to mention whip smart and extremely beautiful."

Regina looked at Emma, wondering if someone had spiked her kung pao chicken. "Thanks," she said hesitantly.

"I think this is the part where you say something nice about me."

"Is that how this works?" Regina asked with a playful glint in her eye. "If I had to say something…I would say your strong willed and loyal, and smarter then you give yourself credit for. And yet, you're also extremely attractive."

Both women looked at each other, suddenly feeling like the temperature in the office shot up 10 degrees. Almost instinctually Emma found herself crawling towards Regina until they were right next to one another. She leaned in, hesitating for just a moment before lightly kissing her on the lips. She pulled back, feeling very exposed by what she just did, when Regina grabbed her and kissed Emma back. This time neither woman pulled back as they went from kissing to full on making out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you okay?" Henry asked Regina the next morning. "You've been smiling since you got home last night."

"I'm fine," she said, happy as anything over what had happened the previous night. Just then the doorbell rang. Before she could answer it Henry bounded forward and opened the door. "Hey Ma."

"Hey kid. You want a ride to school today?"

"Sure. Let me just grab my things."

"K." She waited until he ran up to his room before looking at Regina. "Hey you."

"Hello Emma," Regina said happily. "I wanted to-"

"Wait. Before you say anything I need you to do two things. First, I want you to ask me to see you. And not after doing something for our son, or tricking me into helping you at the office, or by making up a threat so we walk through the woods together."

"I, that's not…" she said flabbergasted before sighing in defeat. "You knew what I was doing this whole time?"

"Regina, everyone forgets that I know when their lying. And it's extra in tune with you."

"If you knew what I was up to, why didn't you say anything," she asked.

Emma shrugged as she thought of her answer. "I don't know. Maybe it was kind of cute seeing you come up with all those excuses. But now I want you to just say you want to see me, without any excuses."

Regina chuckled as she finally voiced what she had been too nervous to say before. "Emma, would you like to do something tonight?"

"I would love to do something with you."

She smiled before asking, "And what's the second thing?"

"Just this," Emma said before cupping her hands over Regina's cheeks and kissing her.

"Oh jeeze."

Both women pulled back as they saw Henry standing on the stairs. "Henry. We were just-"

"It's fine. I figured something like this would eventually happen."

"And you're okay with this," Regina asked.

"As long as you're happy I'm good. Just keep the physical stuff to a minimum around me. There's only so much I can handle."

With that he brushed past them and went out to Emma's car, leaving both women chuckling at this turn of events.


End file.
